At present, there is a growing number of products with back glass covers on the market, and a back glass cover to which a glare film is attached can enhance a product appearance effect. A back glass cover is usually fastened onto a structural assembly of a product. For example, the structural assembly is a fingerprint recognition integrated assembly, and a schematic structural diagram of the structural assembly and a back glass cover is shown in FIG. 1. A side view of a component formed by fastening together the structural assembly and the back glass cover in FIG. 1 is shown in FIG. 2.
In FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the component includes a structural assembly 1 (which is shown by a shaded part in FIG. 2), a cover assembly 2, and glue 3. The structural assembly 1 includes a bracket 11. A glue dispensing groove 12 is opened in the bracket 11. The cover assembly 2 includes a cover body 21 and a glare film 22. The glue 3 is dispensed in the glue dispensing groove 12. Processes, such as glue dispensing, press fitting, and pressure retaining, are performed to fasten the bracket 11 and the glare film 22 together, so as to fasten the structural assembly 1 and the cover assembly 2 together. In the component shown in FIG. 2, the bracket 11 is in direct contact with the glare film 22, and the bracket 11 is usually made of a stainless steel material. Therefore, the glare film 22 is easily squeezed in the glue dispensing, press fitting, and pressure retaining processes, causing unrecoverable deformation of the glare film 22 to generate a film mark. This affects an aesthetic appearance.